


Devout

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Gen Work, Starvation, Unresolved Tension, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Unaccustomed to his new form, Link struggles to scrounge up food.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 28





	Devout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Twilight Princess' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Prompt: shackled

In her opinion, Link would fare better would he give up the devout heroic behavior. He's been surviving on whatever game he can scrounge up which is minimal. He's unaccustomed to his new body and has to compete with animals far better with catching and evading. On a rare occasion, he manages to come close, and then the shackle announces him. 

Midna threads her fingers through his fur, soaking due to his sorry efforts to snag a fish. Link rolls his eyes toward her and then resumes licking his paw, too tired for argument. 

“You could raid garbage,” she says. “I’ve been watching the people and everyone carelessly toss food. I think a lot is even  _ good _ .” 

He's tried the garbage in smaller villages. People hear him and banish him with rage, or weigh down the top, preventing him from further searching. 

A girl obsessed with insects has no qualms over sharing her garbage, admiring the ants marching up and down. Link ought to try his luck with her, with the town, but he's reluctant

Her fingers prod his ear. “You’re hungry, right?” 

A whine bubbles up from his throat. Midna huffs and rises with a stretch. 

“I’ll find something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to receive bookmarks/comments/kudos.


End file.
